Chibis
by Jacks Newsie
Summary: erm....i dont really kno......
1. Default Chapter

this is more or less a trigun/yu yu hakusho fan fic, but the cannons will seem a little out of character..........I don't know what its based on, but I haven't seen every episode to either of the animes............n e way.....there will be some other things thrown in there.......like It, Newsies, Tenchi Muyo, Final Fantasy..........stuff like that, but right now, Ill stick with an explanation before the story itself.......lets shake the dew off this lily, shall we? [the below symbols count for the whole story.]  
  
( ) = thoughts  
  
[ ] = extra info   
  
[ { } ] = info inside the extra info  
  
{ } = random things the author feels like saying....... ^_^ because sometimes we authors can't keep our two-cents worth out of it  
  
**** = flashbacks  
  
~~~~ = jumping to other characters [it does that alot in this story {we like to check on people once in a while....} just to see whats going on]  
  
(( )) = telepathic messages  
  
(([ ])) = past messages  
  
ADDED MAIN CHARACTERS:  
  
Kitrina Jezebelle Runningway/Chibi Kittie-Kat: This is normally our main character. She always has a plan and always has boys after her. She normally ends up beating up a few cannon characters for the hell of it and will make speeches on what Jack will do to them if they don't leave her alone. She uses Martial Arts, weapons and magic to fight her foes and trains vigorously, but loves to have her time of fun. Every now and then, Pheonix will refer to Kittie and 'Richie Tozier's older sister.' Kittie handles her Gold and Black chocobos with much love and care. She rides them often and always has her Choco-Flute at hand. Kittie also has silk-black cat ears and a silk-black cat tail that she hides in normal form and only exposes when pissed off or in chibi form. She also has a problem with swearing when she's angry.  
  
Pheonix Strife/Chibi Nix-nix: Main characters absolute best friend. She's always hyper and rearin to go. Pheonix doesn't train as hard as Kittie, or fight the way she does, but still has good battle abilities. Pheonix uses a sword and some black and white magic when fighting foes and doesn't fall in love easily. She handles the chocobos with great care and is always there to try and cheer people up. Pheonix and Kittie always say things in unison when it's funny and will always try and make people laugh. Pheonix, though she takes care of all the chocobos when told to, rides a Red chocobo named Flame. Pheonix is always losing her Choco-Flute.  
  
Loki Marie Oztaki/Chibi Otavo: Loki is a demon Goddess from the planet of Hell. She went to earth to escape her soon-to-be husband and met up with Pheonix, Kittie and Anna. Loki will not hesitate to use magic in a fight and always has her Atom Crystal hidden somewhere in her clothing. Loki handles her chocobo as if it were her child. She always has her Choco-Flute and will always be ready to fend for the creature. Loki rides a Blue chocobo named Criss, short for Crisis. Loki uses black magic along with her Atom Crystal when she fights. Loki will also fend for her friends and Vash whenever she has to, and is not afraid to fend for her title as Queen of Omaru, the small planet near Hell.   
  
Anna Gutherie/Chibi Yaten: Anna is Loki's best friend and a faithful servant to Kurama. She is not afraid to do anything for the Youko, though she sometimes scares him. Anna also uses black magic in a fight and will use any resource she can find to make a suitable weapon. Anna is always gushing with energy and speaks quickly, [as does Loki, Kittie, and Pheonix], and uses alot of hand movements when she talks. Anna treats her chocobo with the upmost respect a bird can get and is always spoiling the creature. She always has her Choco-Flute tied to her belt and has often used that as a weapon when her own magic has failed. Anna rides a Green chocobo named Sam.  
  
Vinnie: Kittie's boyfriend, originally a ghost in another dimensio, Vinne had encountered Kittie at a highschool while he and his friends were planning revenge on one of the teachers there. Kittie had been posing as the leader of a small gang in the school. Vinnie had followed her to a practice with her band and had fallen in love with her. He hates Zeru and doesn't take well to Vash or Knives. When fighting, Vinnie will normally use a switchblade or high powered black magic that he obtained from his crystal necklace. If he's extremely desperate in a fight, he will use the Bayne Blayde. Often rides Kittie's Black chocobo {please help me here people, the Black and Gold chocobos need names, both are male}, therefor, he doesn't need to carry a Choco-Flute. He also calls Loki, Loker or Lokers.  
  
ADDED EXTRA CHARACTERS:  
  
Jack/Wrath: Jack is one of the seven sins of hell, [ the fiery one that sinners are supposed to go to, not the planet that Loki's from], and is always there to help Kittie. He is the Grim Reaper to most people, [not like Botan, Jack's actually scary] and will always lend his scythe to his good friend. Jack often depends on Kittie to look after Fnar [For No Apparent Reason] when he needs her to. He will also give her helping advice and give her orders from Central. Jack also depends on Kittie to put his brother and sister sins in line.  
  
Drip/Lust: Drip is also one of the seven sins and will always help Kittie scare away her foes when she needs him. Drip enjoys dimension traveling and is always delighted to help his friend out when she needs it. He also enjoys watching Kittie perform at Vince's theater/coliseum.  
  
Vince/Greed: Yet another of the seven sins, Vince always helps Kittie with performances and will always calm the audience down for her. He will often quiet them down, then have them cheer for her as loud as they can possibly scream when she walks onto the stage. Vince also gives Kittie gifts and weapons that she can use in her battles and will relay messages from Jack.  
  
Bob and Lisa/Gluttony: The six other sins were disgraced by their brother/sister sin before Kittie came along and separated the two of them. Bob and Lisa are responsible for getting Kittie most of the recipes that she cooks for her friends and are always rewarded with their favorite food, new souls to Hell.  
  
Mervin/Pride: Mervin will help Kittie when she desperately needs trouble, for the sake of his bad rep. He is also responsible for most of Kittie's weapons and is never afraid to kill for her.  
  
Jacko/Sloth: Jacko hardly ever helps out, but when he does, it's always worth it. Jacko will help Kittie with riddles and puzzles that she can't solve and is rewarded with unlimited laziness time.  
  
Kane/Envy: Kane is responsible for most of the blades that Kittie owns. He is always handing her new knives to use in battle and is always willing to kill her foes for her. Kittie always lets Kane do things his way unless they get out of hand.  
  
Farrago: Farrago is an angel without wings. Her wings were ripped off in her past and she does as many good deeds as she can to earn them back. Most of her good deeds revolve around giving Kittie clues to things and also giving her messages from Central.   
  
Central: Central is the head angel in Heaven and is always giving orders to Kittie whenever she changes dimensions. There are times when the two will argue about what to do, but they always work things out. Kittie relies on Central's advice to keep her out of trouble and help her out of sticky situations.  
  
Griffin: Griffin is Kittie's light side, an angel sent to Heaven after her passing and assigned to protect Kittie. Griffin will always revive Kittie or one of her friends and is not afraid to lend Kittie her powers of healing and white magic.  
  
Gryf: Gryf is Kittie's dark side, also Griffin's twin sister, sent to Hell after committing suicide, Gryf was assigned to aide Kittie. Gryf will lend Kittie her powers and watch as Kittie kills her foes. Kittie only relies on Gryf for extreme help.  
  
Barren: Barren is a gryffon that turns into a dog and will often stay at Kittie's, Jack's, or Fnar's side. Barren protects Fnar with his life and will let nothing bad happen to him.   
  
Fnar: Fnar is a little kid that was sent to Hell before he was even born. His mother lives in Hell and he also lives with her. Fnar is almost always with Jack, if not with Kittie.   
  
Silver Blue: Silver is a show girl for Vince's theater. She plays the roles of a princess and a cheerleader in the acts that she does. Often, she, Kittie, and Arloest will perform for the seven sins and make fun of everything they can think of.  
  
Arloest: A restaurant manager that was sent to Hell, escaped, and brought back. Arloest will cook for Bob and Lisa and is always hanging around Silver when she gets the chance. She enjoys the plays that they come up with and loves performing them.  
  
ITEMS AND WEAPONS USED BY ADDED MAIN CHARACTERS:  
  
Scythe: Kittie's main weapon, she has one of her own, but likes to borrow Jack's.   
  
Twin Blades: A gift to Kittie from Kane.   
  
Broad Sword: Pheonix's first weapon.  
  
Extent Sword: A powerful sword that was said could be used by only one swords person. Guess who that was.........you're right.....Pheonix.  
  
Atom Crystal: A crystal Loki made by fusing two sacered orbs together the first time that Hell went under attack.   
  
Crystal Staff: Both Anna and Kittie uses one of these. They hold powerful magic in them and will always backfire on people that try and steal them.  
  
Crystal Necklaces: All of the characters obtain one of these. They give the character special powers and allows them to do things they only dreamed of.  
  
Cloak: Kittie often wears a cloak from Jack to hide herself in crowds when she needs to. She also uses it to hide herself from friends just for kicks.  
  
Tape Recorders: Kittie has four of these that she carries with her. One has Courage the Cowardly dog sound clips on it. One had Gir sound clips on it. One has random sound clips on it. And the Fourth has Tenchi Muyo sound clips on it. The only people that can withstand the Gir sound clips are Pheonix, Anna, Loki, Vash, Knives, Wolfwood, Jin, Chuu, Renku, Zeru, and Roto [and Kittie herself of course, the seven sins don't mind it that much either and Fnar loves it].  
  
Bayne Blayde: Powerful black-bladed sword that allows the owner to run black magic through the blade during an attack.Hilt is carved from a giant black pearl and has diamonds melted into it. There is also Latin inscrited on the hilt and blade. The inscription on the hilt is a spell that protects the blade from theives [ and ghosts] {ever seen 13 Ghosts? thats the sort of spell that I'm talking about. the stuff written on the walls of the glass house} and the inscription on the blade allows the user to absorb their opponents strength and special powers. Kittie had Kane weld it especially for Vinnie {wow, she really must love him to do something like that}.  
  
Choco-Flute: Summons the owners chocobos  
  
Dimensional Traveling: All TV shows, movies, games, and books can be a dimension. One to seven people out of every dimension can open a portal to another dimension to make the jump.   
  
================================================================  
  
well, I hope this helps you be not so confused in the story. the story does jump back and forth through episodes of the show and scenes in the movies, so I hope you don't get too confused. if you do, feel free to object, just pleeze don't flame me, this is my second attempt at this thing........by the way, Kittie and Knives call each other Pinky [Kittie] and Brain [Knives], why, I don't know, I just thought it'd be interesting.  
  
if you would like to see Jack comics, got to jack.keenspace.com, I thank the creator of the comics for my character ideas. also, if you'd like to see what Jacks Newsie looks like, go to geocities.com/koolkid892002/homepage.html and go into the friends section [the moving Ryoko piccy] and look for a piccy of Judi, there should be one of me getting ready to hit a kid...........Chibis and Hiei's Nickname [if Jon got the email yet.....] should also be on the site. you can also go to Loki's Haven at 69loki69.tripod.com and see my shrine, once she gets to update it that is.....  
  
~  
  
Newsie  
  
by the way, if anybody's seen Stephen King's movie 'Sometimes They Come Back' you'll know who Vinnie is, but, I modified him to my liking.....hey, it's a girl thing...^_~ 


	2. Chapter One: Kittie

CHIBIS; CHAPTER ONE: KITTIE  
  
Kittie was staring at her desk when Knives walked in. She was chewing thoughtfully on a piece of gum, pondering why her desk was always so messy. Kittie always had something in her mouth, whether it was candy of a pen cap, she was always chewing on something. Knives looked around her neat and tidy room, [neatness and tidiness is a requirement around Knives, {basically meaning that Kittie is NOT a Mary-Sue}]. Posters of Eminem, Sum-41, Blink 182, Avril Lavinge, Pinky and the Brain, Garfield and Invader Zim [mostly Gir ^_^] stared back at him. Kittie's desk was, by far, the messiest thing in her room. She turned to look at Knives, still chewing ponderously.  
  
When Kittie had first started working for him, Knives would've ordered her to clean up the desk immediately. Now he would just hang in the doorway and stare at her. There would always be a short contest and Knives would walk in and pat her head. Kittie couldn't help the fact that her desk was messy, she just liked to write, that was all. Knives was okay with it as long as the rest of her room was clean and spotless {told you so}. They stood staring at each other with Kittie's jaw moving rhythmically. That used to bother Knives also, until he found out that it was her way of relieving stress. Now, he would occasionally find himself chewing on the tip of his pen when he was paying bills {did Knives really have to pay bills? did anyone there have to?}.  
  
Knives walked over to Kittie in a few quick strides and pat her head. He had picked it up from watching her do it to Loki all the time. Kittie's hair was soft and Knives enjoyed the feel of it {what is Knives really thinking?}.  
  
"What're you pondering Pinky?" he asked  
  
"Not much Brain, just wonderin' what to do." Kittie replied  
  
"With what?" "My desk..."  
  
Knives chuckled and pulled playfully at one of her light-brunette ringlets. The golden-blonde streaks in it flashed briefly in the sunlight. Kittie had fully opened her windows and blinds so that the sunlight and fresh breeze were filling the room. Knives smiled {smiled!?!.....boy don't I come in alot...^_^} and tugged playfully at her ringlet again. Kittie tugged playfully on his shirtsleeve in return. They were both in a good mood and very playful.   
  
He tugged the sleeve of her sweatshirt and chuckled again {I told you that the cannons were a little out of character}, "Still in your pajamas I see." he said, "you love Sundays don't you?" Kittie nodded cheerfully and did a graceful cartwheel across the room. It surprised Knives sometimes, how cat-like Kittie was. He was awed by her cat-like grace, ever since the day he first saw her. He absently rubbed his cheek at the memory. She had clipped him good when she had tried to escape. It was her grace that had almost helped her escape. Her nails and teeth had also helped her come near escape that day. Legato still had the bite marks on his hand, and Kittie had bitten him [as a chibi, it explains later] three years before. 


	3. Chapter Two: Flashback I

CHIBIS; CHAPTER TWO: FLASHBACK I   
  
* * *  
  
Knives watched the girl in the school outfit tap her fingers to the beat of her headphones as she waited at the front desk for some reason. The secretary gave her a glance that told her to take off her headphones. "No files for you yet Kittie," the secretary said, once the girl had exposed her ears, the secretary pointed at Knives, "See what that gentleman wants. That will start your work for today." Kittie nodded and, with a wide grin, pulled up a two-fingered salute. The secretary laughed and told her to get to work.  
  
Kittie walked over to Knives and bowed slightly, asking him what he was waiting for and if she could be of service. Knives pointed to a door with the letters 'B.M' on it and explained that her was waiting to see the man behind the door. Kittie knocked on the door and poked her head in, "Visitor sir." she said. "Let him in. Let him in." came a pleasant sounding voice. Kittie bowed Knives into the room and left to fetch files for the front desk secretary.  
  
***  
  
Knives noticed that Kittie's light, powder-blue eyes had an occupied expression to them. She shook her head and looked up at him again, eyes full of the same wonder she had in chibi form. (Chibi form) Knives thought (That also almost helped her escape.) Kittie walked past Knives, meaning to escape {boy that word comes up alot in this story, doesn't it?}the room. She was beginning to remember too. Knives grabbed her wrist and shook his head. 'You weren't dismissed.' the motion said. Kittie only shrugged.  
  
Her eyes widened with wonder and preoccupation again and Knives realized that she was gonna go into chibi form. She was gonna turn into Kittie-Kat. Knives like Kittie-Kat, she was quite cute and always curious. She had once discovered the cat ears on her head and puled on them so hard that she had started crying. She didn't bother with her tail after that, she knew it wasn't going to come off. Knives felt a small tug on his pants and looked down. Kittie-Kat was clinging to his leg the way she always did. As he picked her up, more of the memory came back. 


	4. Chapter Three Flashback II

CHIBIS; CHAPTER THREE: FLASHBACK II  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Knives had shot the man, B.M, and was now waiting for his brother. He could hear the click of Kittie's shoes, joined by some others. There were also voices coming toward the room. The voices and the clicking of shoes stopped and Knives heard two people talking clearly. One of them was Vash. "Hold on a sec," Kittie was saying, "Let me get this file to him and see if he can take a visitor before lunch." The door opened, Kittie obviously wasn't paying any attention to B.M because she came in without looking at the desk. "B.M, I have that file that you needed and you have a vis-it-or....."  
  
The file fell to the floor and Kittie turned to go back out the door, but Knives had been standing behind it. He grabbed her wrist and told her to bring Vash into the room. Kittie gulped, and stuck her head out the door. "B.M's ready to see you now." she said, he eyes sending a message to her friends that told them to leave town as fast as they could. "Bye Kittie, we'll meet you at the diner." a voice said. Kittie gave a half-hearted wave and a forced smile as Vash walked in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wolfwood walked into the room to find Knives and ask him when to leave. Knives looked from Kittie-Kat to Wolfwood, "Nicholas," he said, handing Kittie-Kat to Wolfwood, the tot instantly clutched onto his shirt, "I want you to take Kittie-Kat with you. My brother supposedly takes well to little kids, so I'm sure she'll win his heart." Wolfwood nodded, feeling the clutch of Kittie-Kat's little hands on his shirt sleeve. Kittie-Kat was only about two, and everyone that saw her would do anything for her. "Donut!" Kittie-Kat cooed "Hungy! Donut!" Knives chuckled {seems inevitable doesn't it folks, but he does}. 


End file.
